Hopefully more than just a one night fuck
by LilBlondieSpeaks
Summary: He had Cas on his back in a motel, and his hands were now roaming the angel's torso. This was... big, and if he were confronted about how selfish Dean was being about this, he wouldn't lie. Cas had come to him with a problem, and he was taking advantage of it, using the fact that he'd been needing this, he'd been wanting this from his friend.


**Hey there! This is my first Destiel Porn with some plot fanfic. And to be honest this is a RP that I did with someone on Omegle. :D And I found it AMAZING! And guess what?! We're finishing it over EMAIL, so I will be glad to add more when we get more. Umm.. Hope you like it like I did. **

* * *

Dean. I think there is something wrong with this vessel. -CASTIEL

What do you mean, something wrong? -DW

Cas, are you okay? -DW

The vessel is acting up. Quite literally. It's not responding when I want it too at times. -CASTIEL

Like, not moving not responding, or you can't get rid of a hangnail not responding? -DW

A certain body part has... popped up. And Jimmy seems to be able to overpower me somehow and move at his own will. -CASTIEL

Oh, man. -DW

Just trust me on this, it's probably best to let Jimmy take care of that. -DW

I don't think that would be wise Dean. He wants to stick it someplace that... I don't want to see. Plus this man is not like Jimmy Jimmy. It's strange. -CASTIEL

You're right, it's not Jimmy Jimmy, just like I'm not Dean Dean when I get a boner either... Could you like... Poof out until he gets it out of his system? -DW

How does one get it to go away? Several ladies have approached me telling me they could make it go away. They scare me. -CASTIEL

Aw, Cas... -DW

It's, um. It's a sex thing. -DW

I believe I have heard of this. It has to do with the pizza man and babysitter right? -CASTIEL

No no no no no no no a billion times no no no that's just an example. -DW

It has to do with the erection that you slash Jimmy had gotten stuck with, and the nearest relief. -DW

Oh. I see. I need relief. But I don't want that from a stranger right? Because thats dirty. -CASTIEL

Did Jimmy cause this? -CASTIEL

You definitely don't want it from a stranger. -DW

And that depends on the situation. You do know what causes that, right? What were you even thinking about? -DW

Thats classified information. -CASTIEL

Then... what do I do? -CASTIEL

Kay, I'm guessing if you're not going to tell me what you were thinking about, red flag little buddy, that's your fault. -DW

Jimmy's the victim here. Poor guy. -DW

But... I don't know. SEX is usually the way to get rid of it, but strangers are not an option if you want to keep that body in top condition, and I'm guessing masturbation's off limits. Isn't it? -DW

Red flag? I don't own such a thing. What does that even mean?

Jimmy is not the victim. I am. I should not have to deal with this. I am an angel.

Then a close friend it is. How about Sam? No. He already has too much on his plate. -CASTIEL

It's an expression, Cas. It means you're being suspicious. And if Jimmy's not the one thinkin' bout doin' the do, Jimmy is not at fault. Sorry.

And the fact that you thought Sam would consent to that makes me wonder how you view Sammy. -DW

Oh. Well. My thoughts were unclean. No one should think such lustful thoughts. He helped though. he was the one who put the thought in my head. And there is nothing wrong with me considering Sam. He is a close friend. -CASTIEL

I guarantee you I've thought worse, so relax.

Never said there was something /wrong/ with considering Sam, I just said there's no way in Hell he'd go for that. -DW

I highly doubt that Dean. I see. What about you? You're a good friend and someone I can rely on to help get rid of this. -CASTIEL

Stranger: Castiel, you're an angel of the Lord, you wouldn't last two seconds venturing into my unclean thoughts of sheer lust. But... -DW

I get where you're coming from, and I understand that viewpoint. And I really really understand the fact that I'm probably the only one who would be willing to help. So.. Hey, where are you, anyway? -DW

Angel or not I am still a man. I have just as many lewd thoughts as you. Probably a million times more considering how long I have been alive. But I can't act on them, Dean.

You would seriously help me? You are a true friend Dean. Just tell me where you are and I'll be there in a second. -CASTIEL

You're afraid of women most likely dressed in the most provocative way possible. Checkmate. But Sammy and I are working a case in Wisconsin. He's staking someone out, so I'm alone in the motel room. But I don't see why you need details, especially over a text message. You've never had any trouble doing that poofy thing when we were /hiding/. -DW

You just don't understand Dean. Sorry. My head's just a little cloudy, and I can't think straight exactly. It's hard. -CASTIEL

Is it seriously that bad? -DW

You have no idea. -CASTIEL

Wow... I'm sorry, I didn't know. But there's a Cherokee casino, it's got a motel along side. Room number 9C, if you needed that, too. -DW

I'm pretty sure it's the only Cherokee in the entirety of South Wisconsin, so. -DW

Blinking slowly as he registered the place and location he inhaled deeply as Jimmy decided to pop up. /Look. Now you get what you want. Why aren't you rushing? Don't you need 'help' with that Angel boy?/ He could hear the laughter in his head. A low groan slipped from the back of his throat at he popped up to the location Dean had told him. Although he had missed the room. But he didn't want to take the energy to enter the room. Staggering to the door he realized how he must have looked. FLushed red face, lust filled eyes, his hands kept flying to his downstair lightly rubbing the area to create some friction. Breathing heavily he knocked on the door.

Dean sighed, scratching the back of his neck as he thought about this. He'd had sex with an angel before, that wasn't anything he was worried about. This was... Well, this was Castiel. Though, as the angel had put it, he trusted Dean, relied on him. He didn't know if that made him feel better. But he frowned almost, hearing knocking at the door. Why would Cas bother knocking? He moved to the door, tentatively cracking it, before he caught one look of the guy and opened the door all the way, extending a hand to grab the collar of Cas's coat. "Jeez, Cas," Dean muttered sympathetically, slamming the door shut, wasting no time in pulling at the angel's clothing. He was acting with a tone of urgency, not even sure what he planned on doing once he'd gotten Castiel stripped.

A soft gasped escaped his mouth as he was yanked into the room. He felt sorry for Dean, having to look at a grown man looking like this; let alone a angel; but he was his friend so he wouldn't judge him too harshly. Knowing Dean he would probably just pretend this was one of his one night stands, and act like nothing happened the next day. A stab of pain went through his chest as he shook it off. That was only natural. It wasn't like this was going to change their relationship? And again, that was just Dean. Looking up at the taller male he trembled softly as he reached his hand up, knowing that this had nothing to do with this /problem/, and pulled his faced forward clashing their lips together not wanting to wait. Parting his lips slightly to inhale his scent he pressed his body up against Dean's, inhaling sharply.

Dean sighed, giving up on fumbling with something to splay his fingers out on Cas's hips. Not his ass, his hips, deciding he might as well go with it and enjoy himself as much as the angel would. Because, like Cas said, he's still a man, and any sex is better than none, even if... well. It wasn't that he was doubting his performance, it was that he couldn't honestly be all that great for an angel. He shuddered a bit, pulling at the slightly shorter man, nudging him gently to get him further into the room, closer to the bed. Because from there, maybe Cas would ease up a little bit. realize this didn't have to be rushed. Maybe he'd want to take his time... He squeezed that thought out, just as he pushed Cas backwards, moving his hand to catch his shoulder before he could impact with the mattress too roughly. He didn't care how virtually indestructible he was, Dean was going to treat Castiel like the wrong move could break him. He had to break the kiss eventually, though, to yank his own shirt off. It was getting claustrophobic.

Castiel practically melted into Dean's touch of his hips, his fingers were just heavenly. He followed Dean's lead, letting him lead him further into the room. This was more than he had bargained for. He was grateful that Dean hadn't broke the kiss as soon as it had happened. He held onto to other mans face kissing him greedily, already not getting enough. But he was rather surprised that he had been pushed onto the bed, as the other male caught him just before hitting the soft surface. his breathing slowed a bit as he looked up, watching Dean take off his shirt. he was so entranced with the others movement. His tongue slipped out wetting the surface of his lips as he watched Dean with heavy lust filled eyes. Maybe.. this meant more to Dean than he thought. A soft smile appeared on his face.

Once rid of the shirt, once his bare skin could actually breathe, he let his fingers work on Cas's clothes again, his face returning to hover by the angel's. Pressing his nose to Cas's cheek, he breathed in, slowly, before moving his head to place a soft, open mouthed kiss on the side of Castiel's neck. Dean let his eyes flutter closed again, before leading a trail of kisses to the angel's collar bone. His breath caught for a moment, and the impact of the situation hit him. He had Cas on his back in a motel, and his hands were now roaming the angel's torso. This was... big, and if he were confronted about how selfish Dean was being about this, he wouldn't lie. Cas had come to him with a problem, and he was taking advantage of it, using the fact that he'd been needing this, he'd been wanting this from his friend. Somehow, he didn't feel all that bad about it. Cas was more than a consenting adult, and Dean was sure as Hell consenting. This was okay. What wasn't okay was the fact that this would probably be a one time thing. And Castiel might look at him differently after this. More thoughts he was throwing out of his mind, silencing them as he hooked his thumbs into Cas's belt loops, moving his knee to press between Cas's thigh as he lifted his head, giving Cas another kiss. This was unnecessary, the kiss. It felt nice, though.

Moaning softly he tilted his head back as he felt the taller man's lips along his collarbone. The kisses were light and almost feather like, but they were getting to his head. Dean was being to sweet and gentle. It was most unlike him. Cas would not complain though, he had wanted this more than anything. Dean to willingly touch him. Sure he had only asked for Dean to help him because he had no one else to ask, but he had wanted him from the beginning. Dean had been the cause of this in the first place. Cas's mind had begun to wonder as it usually did except for this time it went further than he had intended. Jimmy then had begun to put thoughts into the angels head making him crave more than just a few fantasies. His eyes fluttered shut as Dean's legs moved between his. His knowing fingers looping into his belt loops as he pressed another kiss on his lips. His hands reached up as they ran through Dean's hair, caressing his face holding him there a moment longer before Cas pulled away only to smile at him.

It really wasn't his fault he'd let out a somewhat needy moan when he felt Castiel's fingers run through his hair. Dean paused for a moment, catching the angel's gaze as he froze in the air above him. His thumbs gently, softly tugged at the angel's pants, and he pressed his lips into a thin line before resting their foreheads together. "Cas, you've got to talk to me," he murmured, staring into those pale blue eyes, feeling that nervous prickle in the bottom of his stomach again. "I have no idea what you want, I don't know how to give you anything unless you talk to me," he asked softly, letting their lips press together again.

Dean's moan gave Castiel chills that he felt it head to toe. Holding his stare he felt like he was looking into the green sea that had taken his breath away more than a century ago. Nonetheless beautiful though. Swallowing the growing stone in his throat he managed, "Talk to you." Scrunching his eyes he was thoroughly confused as to what he was supposed to talk about. Feeling Dean's weight on his forehead he breathed softly smiling up at him when he finally got it. "I see. Whenever I thought about this I knew I wanted you to touch me here." Releasing the green eyed man he grabbed his hand only to placed it on Cas's throbbing erection. His breath caught in his throat at the touch of the other man. Blushing lightly he sat his head up and stuck his tongue out, tracing Dean's lips as he purred, "Then I asked if you wanted me to do the same."

The only thing that was registering in Dean's mind right now was the fact that he was allowed to do this with Castiel. The fact that he... Another moan, though it was more of a throaty, gravelly sigh than a moan. These kisses would be the death of him, especially when paired with words like that. His eyes threatened to close, but he forced himself to keep looking at the angel, and when he spoke again, his voice was husky and thick. "You know I do," he murmured, palming Cas's arousal like he'd done to his own so many times. There was still something nervous nagging at him, something telling him how easy it would be to fuck this all up. The fact that this thought even made itself present was the only proof Dean had that this wasn't a dream.

Cas felt like he was on cloud nine this was so unrealistic. His mind could hardly conceive this as an possibility, let alone reality. The only thing that told him this was real was the pleasure that came from his groin where Dean was touching him. As his toes curled short breathy moans escaped, no matter how hard he tried to hold them back. Moving his hips along with the other man's hand, Cas reached down and lightly grazed his finger across the bulge of Dean's pants. Some part of Castiel prayed that Dean meant everything he was saying and doing, but he didn't want to be too hopeful and only be let down. In all honestly this was probably just an act. Closing his eyes, his breath hitched as he whimpered, "D-Dean..."

He sucked in a breath, feeling a possessive flame rip through him as he heard his own name whimpered from Castiel's mouth. It was taking every ounce of self control he had right now to just stay like that, to keep from ravaging the angel's neck and having him, right then and there. He closed his eyes once Cas had closed his own, his eyes freed from their crystal prison, and swallowed. a little, moving his hand up Cas's chest, stopping at his shoulder. He murmured his acknowledgement, but right now, he just wanted to pour himself out to the angel. He wanted to let this man know how needed he was. Dean didn't want to know where he'd be if it weren't for Cas. /Rotting in Hell, that's where,/ he thought. "Mmm," he hummed something or other, catching Cas's bottom lip. He'd gotten a taste of it, of kissing Castiel, and now he thought he might never get over it. Every time it got more thrilling. "M'here," he murmured, dropping his head to nuzzle itself into Cas's neck, trying to subdue the almost painful urges. He needed to follow his own advice; take his time.

The hand that ran over his body left a trail of fire, burning his skin. His touch, his smell, his entire being was just overwhelming. Castiel felt like he was getting drunk just from the touch of him. His whole shook with need of this man whom he had been infatuated with ever since he freed him from perdition and put his claim on him when he touched him from the first time. He knew that Dean was the one. He could feel his bottom lip already start to slightly swell from the bite mark. Running his own tongue over it he relished in the taste of the other man. It was so intoxicating, it was almost as if he could just spend the rest of eternity kissing the other man. Once Dean pulled away from the kiss Cas pulled him back into a deeper kiss, forcing his mouth to open so Cas could slip his tongue into his mouth to get more of the tantalizing taste. The hand that was touching Dean snuck to the hem of his pants as his fingers feathered to the shaft of Dean's erection as his fingers lightly grazed the surface needing more of this man.

"Cas-!" Dean hissed, before he was pulled into another kiss, a kiss that left him seeing stars, even after he'd closed his eyes. He had nearly ran out of air before the kiss was deepened, but he didn't care. He willingly opened his mouth, letting their tongues dance, and he felt that nervous jab in his stomach again. It was only then that he realized that wasn't a 'you could fuck everything up' jab, that was an 'oh'. That was an 'Oh my God', it was a 'holy shit' or a 'Wake up call, you're not dreaming'. It was in the lining of his belly, like a bolt of lightning from every part of him that was touching Castiel to this one spot. It was warm, and he liked it, because Cas had caused it. He moaned heavily into the kiss though, his eyes rolling back though they were closed. He was close to disrobing himself, but he'd decided to leave that to Cas. He was currently focusing on unbuttoning Cas's pants. He hoped everything he was thinking could easily be absorbed through this kiss. Cas deserved to know, every bit.

There was something about his kisses that reached the very core of Cas's being. It made him feel like Dean was actually trying to tell him something, it was more than just a kiss. It was deeper and more personal than that and he could feel it throughout his entire body. His chest tightened as euphoria filled his mind. just this situation, and how gentle Dean was being. It was almost full of love, but that was ridiculous. It was almost too good to be true, and just like that Cas almost killed his own mood. Opening his eyes to watch Dean as they kissed he felt almost giddy. It was almost too intimate for him to withstand. The expression on Dean's face was something that he had never seen on anyone's face. It was new and confusing, but it made the electrifying feeling in the pit of his stomach boil intensifying the feeling. Cas needed to tell him. Needed to tell him whose fault this was, and why it could have only been him in the first place. Knotting his fingers in the other mans hair he grudgingly pulled away as he looked up at him with wide eyes, breathing erratic. Biting his own lip he laid his head down as he spoke softly in his naturally rough voice. "Dean... I need to tell you something."

It was almost painful to allow Cas to stop kissing him, to feel his lips start to gently thrum with his heartbeat as they lacked contact. A soft whine of disappointment passed through his lips, and the hand he had on the bed, the one supporting his weight as his other hand ghosted beneath Cas's pants, tightened around the sheets. They had time, yeah. They had all the time they'd ever need. But it was just one time. So he resigned to letting his head hang in the air, feeling Cas's breath. _Here it is,_ he thought. _It's the 'don't think I'm leading you on' talk. 'This has nothing to do with you personally, we're just one-time fuckbuddies. Don't get the wrong idea' string of words, followed by the best lay I'm ever gonna have. Salted wounds. _He tried to suppress the flash of emotion on his face, and instead nodded. He would listen. And he would assure him that it was fine. That it was all okay. That he wouldn't even dream of it, even though he most certainly had. He dreamt of Cas often, really, and the things he could make that voice do, the expressions he could inflict on Castiel. So he was glad he could blame their current situation for the tone in his voice when he said, "Tell me what?"

Letting his mind clear up just so he could get his words straight across without making a total fool of himself, he took a couple of breaths. He had to fight to urge to just press his lips to his face once again and kiss him, never stop kissing the man. It was a tempting idea, but not the one he needed to get across. At the moment he really hoped that Dean wouldn't laugh at him or mock him. Sure Dean would never be that cruel, but he could think it. That would be the worst considering he could read Dean's mind. he'd rather the green eyed male be upfront and tell him what's what. Once again licking his slightly chapped lips he took a deep breath. Placing his hands on Dean's abdomen, he slowly ran them up the length of his torso, leading to his face. Smiling softly his eyes searched the other man's face. Rubbing Dean's cheek lightly with his thumb he whispered, "I-I want you to know why this situation has occurred." Shifting his gaze his face turned a deeper shade of red. "This happened because of you... I was thinking of this happening. Wishing so hard that you would touch me, and it would mean something." He could feel himself getting choked up. Closing his eyes he smiled tenderly. "That everytime you kissed me I would feel it throughout my whole being, like they are. But I know it's impossible that you possess the feelings I do for you, so I just wanted you to know that even though this is only a one time thing, this has meant so much more than a one fuck and done." Reopening his eyes that glistened with adoration for the man looming over him he reached his head up only to place the softest kiss he could on the mans lips as he whispered against his lips, "I have loved you Dean Winchester for the longest time. Waiting for you to come into existence, I knew you would come one day. But never the day that I would get to touch you like this. Thank you for your kindness."


End file.
